1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio frequency transmission systems and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a radio frequency power load and associated method.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical conventional radio frequency (RF) power loads are large and cumbersome for a given power level handling capability. Generally, RF power loads are made up of carbon piles that have a characteristic impedance of fifty ohms.
Very high power modules are water cooled (for cooling of the carbon piles) and are very large. Typical RF power loads are also very expensive and difficult to maintain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,339 to Goodman, et al. discloses an RF power supply with an integrated impedance matching network. However, this patent does not describe any solution to the need for improved RF power loads.
Therefore, it can be seen that it would be quite desirable to provide an improved RF power load. The improved RF power load would preferably be cost-effective, and would dissipate hundreds of kilowatts of RF power in a safe and efficient manner. It is accordingly among the objects of the present invention to provide such an improved RF power load.